Beautiful Facade
by crystalblue19
Summary: It was amazing, how weak he was to her image. GrantedShipping


**First Pokemon fic I've ever done, and I absolutely love the LancexYellow pairing even though I haven't read all of the manga yet so sorry for any oocness. xD And this is pretty much AU, I mostly based it off of what I heard happens to Lance in the HGSS arc, where Petrel apparently manages to defeat Lance by disguising himself as Yellow. X) **

**xXx**

A bundle of purple and brown dropped heavily to the ground as the large Dragonite took a step back looking down happily at the defeated Koffing and Raticate.

Petrel took an unsteady step back, a shaky smirk pulled across his lips as his eyebrow ticked nervously. "Shit." He muttered, returning the knocked out pokemon to their pokeballs.

He looked to his side at his last two pokemon - a Koffing and Golbat - that floated slightly behind him, staring in fear at the large dragon that managed to take out two pokemon without breaking a sweat.

The rocket gulped audibly, seeing as he lost two pokemon already while Lance was still on his first one. He racked his mind, thinking of a way that he could defeat the dragon master.

Meanwhile, Lance was standing across from the rocket, arms folded across his chest casually as he waited for the purple haired male to make a move. His golden eyes narrowed slightly in interest when the other male's eyes suddenly widened his nervous smirk broadening into a cocky grin.

"See ya! I'll send an old acquaintance of yours to you!" Petrel announced loudly, before breaking out into a sprint away from the red head.

Red hair fell into golden eyes as Lance tilted his head slightly, watching quietly as the rocket disappeared around the corner.

"Typical." He muttered, slowly moving forward to follow the other male, confident that he'll easily find him.

Sighing, Lance brushed a hand through his hair when he eventually made it to the corner that Petrel darted around.

The dragon master paused, his hand dropping from his head to rest at his side as he stared at long strands of sun kissed hair hanging from around the corner. His eyes followed up the strands to find big innocent eyes, color matching his own, peeking from around the corner.

A small smile pulled across rosy lips as the female slowly made her way out from hiding behind the corner. "Hi Lance." She greeted with her sweet voice, "remember me?"

His cold exterior was shattered as soon as she revealed herself, his golden eyes were wide staring at the female in disbelief as he let out a silent breath he didn't realize that he's been holding. "Yellow." He whispered quietly.

She giggled, light pink dusting her cheeks. "You do remember me!"

"Of course." He mumbled. '_How could I forget you?_' He thought, being taken back to a memory long ago.

**xXx**

Golden light slowly faded from his hand as Lance healed the last of his Dragonite's injuries. His hand laid absently on top of the sleeping Dragonite as he dropped his head tiredly against the tree behind him.

He suddenly winced as the painful stinging reminded him of the large gash in his side, his hand left the dragon pokemon to touch his side. He growled when he found himself unable to summon anymore energy to heal himself. The dragon master glared angrily at his side as he realized that the fight with that little girl left him with more damage than he'd like to admit, it was the first time that he'd had to use his powers to heal his entire team. He had to admit, the pipsqueak was a lot more stronger than she looked.

But it still damaged his pride quite a bit to be defeated by a little girl. His head rested back against the tree and stared at the forest around him, angry eyes softening as it took in the view of the lively forest.

He stared at the bright green leaves of the trees and the colorful flowers streamed all along the forest floor.

She did make the Viridian forest more beautiful than it ever was with her wish...

A rustle of grass sounded nearby him, ruining his peaceful moment as his head shot to his left, golden eyes narrowing back into a glare at the person standing next to him.

"What do you want?" He spat bitterly, turning back to stare at the forest, face absent of emotion.

Her Butterfree rested on her shoulder, watching him cautiously as its wings flapped silently every few seconds.

"You look like you need help." She offered quietly as she stared down at him shyly.

He scoffed. "Why would I need your help?"

She slowly lowered herself down to sit on her knees a couple feet from him and pointed to the injury in his side that his hand was covering.

Using his hand to cover as much of the injury as he can, Lance frowned, trying to ignore the blood seeping from between his fingers. "That's none of your business."

Yellow scooted closer and reached a hand out, pulsing with warm energy to heal the cut. The red head grunted and slapped the blonde's hand away. "I said its none of your business."

"It is my business when I'm the one that caused it." Yellow shot back, carefully reaching her hand back out to the male's side.

Lance reluctantly moved his hand and let the warm energy flow into his side, closing up the cut. "I could have waited a few more hours and healed myself." He grunted.

The blonde moved her hand over a few minor cuts on his arm. "In a few hours you would have gotten weaker from blood loss."

Lance's lips tightened into a thin line, having nothing to say to that. "Why would you heal me? How do you know that I won't attack you?"

"You won't attack me because you're a good person." Yellow replied, with a little smile tugging at the corner of her rosy lips.

Lance snorted sarcastically. "I'm a good person even though I tried to eradicate our species. Right."

"Well," Yellow played with the edge of her straw hat. "You did it because you love pokemon. You have a good reason. Just went about it in the wrong way."

"Really? And just what would be the right way?" Lance asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well...uh.." Her eyes darted around as she tried to think of an answer. "I...I don't know! But, I most definitely know its not the way you were trying to do! Not all humans are bad you know."

Lance was about to make a retort when Yellow started talking again. "Besides, did it ever occur to you that a lot of pokemon would be sad without humans?"

"Why the hell would they be sad about their abusers being dead?" Lance questioned with a glare.

Yellow glared back at him. "Because not _ALL_ pokemon get abused, lots of pokemons best friends are humans and I'm sure they would be depressed if you killed their friends off."

They were silent as they continued to glare at each other. Yellow's eyes eventually softened. "Not all humans are as bad as you think." She whispered.

Lance turned away from her gaze and stared down at his slumbering Dragonite who was once just a tiny, fragile Dratini that was close to the edge of death thanks to the pollution caused by mankind, until he managed to save it and heal it. "Name one human who treats pokemon like their friend and not a tool."

"Me."

Lance looked up at her, into her big, determined eyes. He remembered from the multiple times he observed her from the shadows, how she treated pokemon like they were her family, always more concerned for them than herself, innocence just seemed to radiate from her entire being.

"Maybe if more people were like you, this world wouldn't be so disgusting." Lance muttered, staring into the golden eyes, deciding that she was one of the only good humans he's ever met. So innocent, that she even decided to give her enemy a second chance by healing him.

Yellow's eyes widened as a blush bloomed across her face. "I-I...um...thank..you?"

Lance turned his attention back to the flowers dancing along with the gentle breeze.

Once Yellow managed to calm down from her flustered state, she reached over her shoulder to pat her concerned Butterfree on the head to let her know that she was ok. She cleared her throat and looked back at the quiet red head. "Well, I should be going now."

Despite his trying not to, Lance still turned towards the blonde. "You really should give the human race another chance, you'll find that not all of them is as bad as the ones you've met before."

It was a few seconds when Lance finally decided to respond. "Sure."

He found himself unable to tear his eyes away when a beautiful smile graced her face, golden eyes shining happily. He saw a blush rise back up onto her cheeks. "Maybe when we meet again, it will be under better circumstances." She fiddled shyly with her hat, "maybe we'll be fighting on the same side."

Before he could say anything, she suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his forehead. Lance's eyes widened slightly as he felt warmth come off her lips, healing a minor cut he barely noticed on his forehead.

Within seconds, Yellow pulled away and with a bright red face, ran away.

Lance watched her retreating back, cheeks tinted a light pink, as he silently admitted to himself that he hoped when they meet again, he'll be on her side.

**xXx**

Lance's wide eyes wandered down to her chest, taking in the image of the large red R.

"Why are you wearing that?" He muttered, not understanding why she was in rocket uniform, "are you working undercover?"

"Of course not." She giggled, golden eyes dancing with playfulness. "I work for Team Rocket."

Lance shook his head in disbelief, not noticing the Koffing and Golbat fly above him to reach the Dragonite behind him. "You don't work for them. You don't use pokemon like they do."

"Yes I do." Yellow smiled, eyes narrowing mischievously, "I've discovered that they're only useful as a means to make money."

Lance's jaw tightened as Yellow let out a fake gasp, covering her mouth dramatically. "Oh my, are you telling me that you actually fell for my lie that I care for pokemon?"

The Koffing and Golbat flanked the confused Dragonite who looked between the two nervously before glancing at his master, trying to get his attention but instead found his thoughts not reaching him with Lance's distraction with Yellow.

"Stop lying." Lance gritted out. "You must have been brainwashed, this is not how you used to act."

Yellow's smile widened as she took a couple steps forward and reached a hand up to touch his cheek. "Yeah, that's how I 'used to' act Lance. Times change."

So distracted by her touch that Lance barely heard his Dragonite cry out from being blinded by the Golbat's flash, he lifted his claws to try to cover his eyes leaving his mouth open for the Koffing's smog to slip through into his system, poisoning it.

Yellow's sweet smile twisted into a smug smirk. "I won't stay sweet and innocent forever. I have no problem poisoning your pokemon while you're distracted." Lance quickly backed away out of her grip before spinning around to see his Dragonite collapsing to the ground, struggling to the breathe.

His eyes widened in fear as he rushed over to his pokemon, ignoring the maniacal laughter behind him. Kneeling down next to him Lance began to heal the dragon as he turned back to 'Yellow' to catch her grinning at him before grabbing at her face and pulling at the skin.

His golden eyes widened as Petrel grinned back at him. "I never thought I'd be able to get the dragon master to fall for my disguise. How'd you like my impression of your little sweetie? It was perfect right? I just decided to add my own little twist on her personality." He chuckled loudly as Lance glared darkly at him.

"You bastard." He growled out, reaching for his pokeballs and released his two Dragonairs, commanding them to use hyper beam as Petrel commanded the Koffing to use smokescreen before making his escape.

With Petrel gone, Lance focused entirely on Dragonite, watching as his power slowly forced the purple smog out of Dragonite's body. Lance sneered angrily as he continued to heal the panting dragon, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on its back. _'I'll get my revenge on him for this._' His teeth gritted tightly together. _'I swear it._'

**xXx**

**This oneshot makes no sense. Oh well. :P**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
